To End The Repture
by SMGates
Summary: Salam Kenal semua, Ini Cerita pertama saya, Naruto bukan anak dari keluarga Hokage, Bingung Bikin Summary Hehehe
**Waking The Fallen**

 **By : SMGates**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto**

 **By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Naruto U x ...**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning :alur** **gak jelas, banyak typo, abal-abal, author baru**

 **Chapter 1**

 **B** **etrayed**

 **'10 Oktober xxxx'**

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Di ruang persalinan terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang memakai baju persalinan a.k.a Uzumaki Kushina,

tengah berjuang hidup dan mati demi melahirkan anak pertamanya, dibantu seorang Dokter dan dua asistennya, disana juga terlihat seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning Cerah, lengkap dengan seragam Anbu tanpa topeng, a.k.a Namikaze Minato, seorang Kapten Anbu Konoha, yang berdiri di samping ranjang istrinya,

'' Aargh...! Ini sakit sekali ttebane!, Minato aku tidak tahaan lagi. '' tariak Khusina,

melihat istrinya kesakitan Minato merasa khawatir, kemudian menggenggam tangan Kushina,

'' Tahan sebentar lagi Sayang, kau pasti bisa . . . Demi anak kita '', ucap Minato dengan senyuman, mencoba memberi kekuatan agar istrinya tetap bertahan,

.

Beberapa saat kemudian

'' Ooeee Oeee Ooeeee...! ''

'' Terimakasih sayang, kau telah menjadikanku seorang ayah '', ucap Minato, dengan meneteskan air mata bahagia, lalu mencium kening Kushina,

'' hahh. . . hah . . hah '' Kushina hanya membalasnya dengan senyum karene nafasnya yang belum teratur,

'' anak laki - laki yang sehat, siapakah nama anak anda Minato-san? '' ,kata dokter yang menggendong anak Minato, '' Naruto, Namikaze Na- ''

'' Syuuut . . . Duaarrr '

belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya semua yang ada di ruangan itu dikejutkan oleh suara ledakan,

Sesaat sebelumnya, 15km depan gerbang Konoha, Tampak seorang pemuda misterius menggunakan jubah hitam dan kepalanya tertutup oleh topi caping (seperti milik Itachi dan Kisame waktu ke Konoha), sedang merapal segel tangan cukup rumit sambil menyeringai.

 **'' KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU ''**

'' ROOAAARRR . . . . . . ! ''

' Ini baru pembukaan Konoha, lihat saja nanti ' batin pria misterius, dengan tersenyum sinis.

''Tolooong ! '', '' Selamatkan diri kalian ! ''

'' Tolooong . . . ! Ada minster raksasa ''

melihat kemunculan monster secara tiba-tiba para penduduk lari ketakutan menyelamatkan diri masing-masing,

 **Di Tempat Minato**

'' POFT ''

Sesaat kemudian muncul seorang Anbu bertopeng elang di belakang Minato

'' Minato-Taichou, dari arah gerbang desa ada seekor monster berekor sembilan mencoba memasuki desa, tapi masih dihadang oleh para Jounin dan Chunin '' ujar Anbu tersebut,

' Apa mungkin , Kyubi ? ' batin Minato

''Taka, beritahu yang lain untuk segera membantu yang lainnya '' perintah Minato,

'' Hai ''. Jawab anbu yang ternyata bernama Taka, kemudian langsung pergi,

 **'' Kagebunshin No Jutsu ''**

'' Poft '','' Poft '','' Poft '','' Poft ''

Seketika muncul 4 bunshin Minato

'' ada apa boss ? '' tanya bunsin tersebut,

'' kalian bertiga bawa dokter Haruka dan rekannya ke tempat pengungsian, dan kau bawa Kushine dan Naruto puleng ke rumah ''

Perintah Minato kepada bunshinnya,

Minato yang merasa di sini sudah aman segera bergegas ke tempat Kyuubi, tapi sebelum menghilang, Kushina menghampiri Minato dan mencium pipinya,

'' Hati - hati minato, kau harus kembali dengan selamat '', '' tentu, tolong jaga Naruto sebentar '' balas Minato sambil tersenyum,

'Syut'

Kemudian ia menghilang dengan Hiraishin menuju tempat Kyubi.

 **Di Tempat Kyubi**

Tidak terlalu jauh terlihat seorang ninja bersurai perak panjang di ikat satu, dan di punggungya terdapat gulungan cukup besar, sedang berdiri di atas hewan kuchiyose katak berwarna mearah yang besarnya menyamai gedung Hokage, sedang bertarung melawan Kyubi bersama ninja lainnya dia adalah Jiraiya sang Gamma Sennin yang merupakan salah satu Sennin legendaris dari Myobokuzan,

Di sekitarnya terlihat bangunan-bangunan yang telah haancur, juga beberapa mayat shinobi maupun penduduk sipil yang menjadi korban amukan Kyuubi,

'' semuanya serang Kyuubi, jangan sampai masuk desa lebih dalam lagi '', teriak Jiraiya

'' heyyaahhhh '','' serang '', '' hancurkan Kyubi ''

Teriakan para shinobi diiringi dengan puluhan jutsu yang menyerang Kyubi

''Ayo Bunta , kita juga harus berjuang ''

Ucap Jiraiya sambil merapal segel tangan

Kemudian menyebutkan nama jutsunya

 **'' Katon: Gammaryuendan no jutsu ''**

Kemudian muncul naga api berukuran raksasa yang merupakan jutsu gabungan Jiraiya dan Gamabunta melesat menuju Kyubi dengan kecepatan lumayan cepat,

 **''** **ROOARRGG ...! ''**

Kyubi yang diserang secara beruntun berteriak kesakitan , tapi tidak lama kemudian Kyubi membuka mulutnya dan mengumpulkan energi negatif dan positif menjadi bentuk bola raksasa di depan mulutnya,

kemudian menelannya dan memuntahkanya menuju desa,

 **Bijuu Dama**

' sial apakah akan berakhir seperti ini ? '

Batin Jiraiya dan para shinobi yang mulai gelisah merasakan kekuatan Kyubi

 **'' Jikkukan Kekkai ''**

' **Syuut '**

 **''** apa yang terjadi'', ucap salah satu shinobi bingung karena serangan Kyuubi menghilang seperti terhisap.

 **'Duaarrr . . . !**

tiba-tiba dari selatan Konoha terjadi ledakan yang besar,

' syut '

'' hhah, untung aku tepat waktu , kekuatan Kyuubi memang mengerikan '',

Guman Minato yang berdiri di atap rumah warag, rupanya dia yang memindahkan serangan Kyuubi dengan jutsu teleportnya.

'' Kau tepat waktu minato '', ujar Jiraiya kepada murid pirangnya

'' Sepertinya begitu Sensei, tapi kekuatan Kyuubi sangat mengerikan '' balasnya sambil tersenyum,

'' Kau benar, kita harus memindahkan dari sini, supaya desa tidak semakin hancur '' ujar Jiraiya.

'' Baiklah, kita akan memindahkannya ke hutan selatan Konoha, Sandaime-Sama telah berada di sana '' balas Minato dengan serius.

Kemudian Jiraiya menyuruh Gamabunta melompat ke atas Kyuubi untuk melumpuhkannya sejenak,

Karena efek debu dari serangan para shinobi, Kyuubi kesulitan melihat sehingga Gamabunta berhasil mendarat di atas Kyuubi dan mengunci pergerakannya.

'' sekarang Minato ! '' , teriak Jiraiya,

'' Hai '',

 **''** **Hiraishin No Jutsu ''**

Kemudian Minato, Jiraiya, Bunta , dan Kyuubi menghilang menuju hutan selatan Konoha,

 **Hutan Selatan Konoha**

Disana sudah ada Sandaime Hokage dengan pakaian perangnya sambil memegang tongkat Kuchiyosenya King Enma dan 4 pengawalnya,

'' bersiaplah mereka datang '' ucap Sandaime Hokage a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi kepada para pengawalnya,

 **' syut ' ' Buumm . . . ! '**

Kemudian terlihat kilatan berwarna kuning, dan tampak Kyuubi, Minato, Jiraiya, dan Gamabunta muncul dari kilatan tersebut,

Tampak Kyuubi mencoba membebaskan diri dari Katak raksasa tersebut dengan cara melambaikan ekor-ekornya untuk memukul Gamabunta,tidak ingin terkena sabetan ekor Kyuubi, sang katak melompat menjauh bersama Jiraiya dan Minato.

'' Sialan !, monster itu benar-benar menjengkelkan '' rutuk Gamabunta setelah berhasil mendarat di dekat Sandaime,

'' Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya sensei ? '' tanya Jiraiya kepada Hiruzen Sarutobi,

'' Kita lumpuhkan dulu pergerakan Kyuubi ! '', balas Sandaime,

'' dia datang ! '' ucap Minato, membuat merekA mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuubi yang berlari ke arah mereka,

Melihat Kyuubi semakin mendekat Sandaime segera memperbesar dan memanjangkan King Enma untuk menghentikan laju Kyubi, melihat adanya kesempatan dua pengawal Sandaime langsung menggunakan jutsu Doton untuk mengubah tanah menjadi lumpur, sehingga Kyuubi kesulitan berdiri,

Melihat ada kesempatan Gamabunta kembali melompat dengan menggenggam katananya dan mengayunkannya ke arah kepala Kyuubi, tetapi nampaknya serangan tersebut gagal, karena Kyuubi menggunakan ekornya untuk mencengkram tangan sang katak dan membantingnya, sehingga Gamabunta terseret berpuluh-puluh meter menghancurkan pohon-pohon yang dilaluinya dan berhenti ketika menabrak pohon yang berukuran besar, kemudian menghilang menjadi kepulan asap karena waktunya sudah habis,

'' Poofftt ! ''

Sedangkan dari kiri dan kanan Kyuubi sudah ada dua orang yang melompat, dan di tangan mereka terlihat chakra yang berputar membentuk bola, dengan ukuran cukup besar.

 **'' Oodama Rasenggan ''**

 **'' Oodama Rasenggan ''**

Teriak Jiraiya dan Minato menghantamkan Rasenggan ke tubuh Kyuubi, serangan tersebut telak mengenai Kyuubi, sehingga tubuh Kyuubi mengeluarkan chakra berwarna orange seperti ter urai,

'' Cepat kurung dia '' teriak Sandaime Hokage melihat keadaan Kyuubi yang melemah,

empat pengawal Samdaime segera menahan pergerakan Kyubi dengan mengikatnya menggunakan rantai yang dialiri Chakra (bukan rantai chakra seperti milik Kushina),

Sandaime juga merubah tongkatnya menjadi kurungan berukuran besar untuk mengurung Kyuubi,

Sedangkan Kyuubi masih mencoba memberontak, meski tenaganya mulai menurun,

'' kita harus segera menyegelnya sebelum hal buruk terjadi lagi '' ucap Minato dengan ekspresi serius,

'' tapi kita akan menyegelnya ke dalam tubuh siapa '' ucap Jiraiya dan membuat Sandaime dan Minato berfikir keras, terlihat dari ekspresi mereka,

Minato tampak menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum berbicara,

'' Kushina baru saja melahirkan Naruto, aku akan menyegelnya kedalam tubuh anakku ''

'' tidak Minato !, itu akan terjadi, apa kau tidak kasihan kepada anakmu ? '' sahut Sandaime menentang usulan Minato,

'' Sensei benar Minato, kau tidak perlu mengorbankan masa depan anakmu yang masih panjang '' timpal Jiraiya,

'' tapi siapa lagi yang bisa dijadilan Jinchuriki Kyuubi ?! , Naruto memiliki darah Uzumaki dari ibunya yang mampu mengekang Kyuubi, dan juga kita tidak boleh membiarkan Desa yang telah dibangun susah payah oleh pendahulu kita hancur ! '' jelas Minato untuk meyakinkan mereka berdua,

' Tekat api dalam dirimu sungguh besar Minato, bahkan rela mengorbankan darah dagingmu sendiri menanggung beban menjadi wadah Kyuubi ' Batin Sandaime dengan menatap Minato bangga

'' Tapi, apakah Kushina akan setuju dengan ide tersebut ? '' tanya Jiraiya kemudian,

'' aku akan menjelaskannya, Kushina pasti akan mengerti dengan ini semua ! '' jawab Minato mayakinkan,

'' Haahh . . . , Baiklah, kelihatannya tidak ada pilihan lain, tapi aku yang akan menyegelnya dengan Shiki Fujin dan Hakke Fuin '' ucap Sandaime Hokage sambil menghela nafas, karena sudah tidak ada pilihan lain, dan melihat Kyuubi yang masih berusaha mencoba untuk lepas,

''tapi Sensei/Sandaime-Sama ! '' ucap Jiraiya dan Minato ingin membantah, tapi segera disahut oleh Sandaime,

'' Aku adalah Hokage , jadi sudah seharusnya aku melindungi Konoha meski nyawa adalah taruhannya !, lagipula aku juga sudah cukup tua, sudah saatnya aku pensiun, Konoha memiliki masa depan yang bagus dengan generasi muda yang memiliki Tekat Api yang besar dan Calon pemimpin yang lebih baik,

Jadi, aku yakin Konoha akan lebih berjaya bersama kalian semua ! '' jelas Sandaime tersenyum sambil menatap Minato dan Jiraya secara bergantian,

Mereka hanya mampu menunduk dan menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan tersebut,

''Baiklah, Minato bawa Naruto kemari !, kita akan segera memulainya, '' ucap Sandaime sambil berbalik menatap Kyuubi serius.

' kau memang bodoh Pak Tua ' batin Jiraya menatap Gurunya dengan senyum masam,

 **Di Tempat Khusina & Naruto**

' Syut '

Terlihat kilatan berwarna kuning menampakkan Minato yang berjalan ke arah Kushina yang sedang berbaring di samping putra mereka dengan ekspresi menanggung beban,

Melihat suaminya datang, kushina menatapnya dengan senyum,

'' Minato, apakah Kyuubi sudah berhasil dikalahkan ?,'' tanya Kushina

Kemudian Minato menjelaskan tujuannya untuk menjadikan Naruto Jinchuriki Kyuubi, awalnya Kushina menolak hal tersebut, tapi setelah diberi pengertian akhirnya ia menyetujuinya dengan berat hati, karena dia tau bagaimana kehidupan seorang Jinchuriki dari sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah meninggal,

 **Di Tempat Penyegelan**

Di dalam barrier yang di buat pengawal Hokage,

Di sana sudah ada Sandaime yang bersiap melakukan penyegelan Kyuubi, di depannya ada bayi berambut kuning, di atas sebuah altar berbentuk segi delapan,

Di luar kekkai, beberapa shinobi berdiri melihhat peristiwa tersebut dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda, ada yang sedih, ada yang marah, ada juga yang mulai menangis karena telah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Asuma Sarutobi, salah satu Jounin Konoha dan Juga anak Sandaime Hokage, menatap ke arah ayahnya sambil tersenyum bangga, dengan airmata yang mulai jatuh,

.

.

.

Tes Tes Tes

Setelah penyegelan selesai hujan langsung turun, seolah memperlihatkan bahwa langitpun ikut bersedih, Mengiringi kepergian Seorang pemimpin yang rela menorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi rakyatnya,

semua orang yang ada di situ merasa sedih dan bahagia secara bersamaan,

sedih karena Hokage yang mereka Hormati sekarang telah tiada,

bahagia karena Kyuubi berhasil dikalahkan.

Kekkai yang menghalangi sudah hilang sejak Kyuubi berhasil di segel, semua orang mulai mengerubungi jasad Sandaime Hokage,

Setelahnya Sandaime dibawa oleh Asuma pulang ke rumahnya untuk dimakamkan besok,

Minato juga membawa Naruto pulang ke rumahnya, tapi saat akan dibawa kerumah Minato mendengar bisikan beberapa shinobi,

'' Karena Bocah itu Sandaime meninggal ''

'' iya kau benar, dia adalah bocah Monster ''

Jiraiya yang mendengar bisik-bisik tersebut menyuruh semuanya bubar, kembali ke rumah masing-masing .

 **10 Tahun Kemudian**

Di depan toko terlihat anak dengan rambut pirang, celana berwarna hitam, dan jaket berwarna biru, berdiri sambil menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah, karena beberapa warga yang mencacimakinya,

'' dasar kau ! Anak monster, karena kau Sandaime tewas '' ucap salah satu warga dengan ekspresi marah, '' ya benar, kau dan keluargamu sama saja, memelihara monster yang akan menghancurkan desa ini ! ''

Mendengar keluarganya di hina Naruto merasa marah, dan membentak warga

'' Kami bukan monster seperti yang kalian bilang ! , aku tidak pernah merasa punya salah kepada kalian, mengapa kalian memperlakukanku dan keluargaku seperti ini? ''

'' Hajar bocah sialan itu ! , beraninya dia membentak kita seperti itu '' teriak salah satu warga,

Melihat adanya bahaya Naruto langsung lari sekuat tenaga untuk melarikan diri, tetapi para warga masih mengejarnya,

Sampai tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh karena kelelahan berlari, melihat warga mulai mendekat Naruto menutup matanya pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,

'' itu dia bocah sialan !, sekarang tamatlah riwayatmu '' , '' ayo hajar dia '' ,teriak warga yang sudah sangat dekat dengan naruto

'' Hentikan ! ''

Tinggal lima langkah dari Naruto warga terpaksa berhenti, karena mendengar suar yang menyuruh mereka berhenti.

Kemudian datanglah seorang ninja berpakaian Jounin melompat tepat di depan para warga, menghadap naruto, .

 **TBC**

* * *

Salam kenal semua , saya author baru di sini,

mohon dimaklumi kalo penulisan saya berantakan ,

saya butuh kritik dan saran para senior semuanya !


End file.
